


When Souls Cry Out, Demons Answer the Call

by Guardian_of_the_4th_Wall



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_the_4th_Wall/pseuds/Guardian_of_the_4th_Wall
Summary: Children are to be seen and not heard. They are a status symbol, property of their parents to do with as they please. When your parents are this powerful you will...obey. When your children have demon servants you could...die... This is the story of three children bound by status, the honor behind their name, and ownership to parents who abuse them.





	1. Intro

Blood Red. Blush Pink. Cerulean Blue. Three separate rings that bore the same meaning…enslavement, bound to their names, and to their parents. Children who can't bear to let them down, or allow their name to fall to ruin continue to be abused and tortured. What could alleviate the pain of such tortured souls? … Demons…

Maylene opened the carriage door bowing as a man in an expensive suit stepped down from the carriage. He had blonde hair, light blue eyes, gloved hands. He was indeed important. He own nearly all the transportation companies under the Queen's rule. No one bought a train ticket or a carriage without their name being in it somewhere. Not to mention his status by birth put him quite high up on the food chain in the aristocracy under Queen Victoria.

Standing at the entrance to the mansion they had arrived it were three people. Lord Vincent and Lady Rachel Phantomhive. The Queen's own private elite force resided in this one family. Not to mention they dabbled in companies. Toys and candies all sold under the Phantomhive name. Though they concerned themselves with more underhanded dealings than just this. They also had dealings in pharmaceutical drugs as well as drugs for pleasure.

"Lord Harold," Lady Rachel said smiling holding out her hand which Lord Harold kissed softly.

"My deepest apologies for being late," he said after kissing her hand humbly before turning to Vincent. "Up for a game of pool later Lord Vincent?"

"I doubt my bride would permit me to stay up so late," Vincent said smiling at his wife.

"Oh," she smiled tapping his chest lightly while grinning from ear to ear.

"I daresay, your son gets handsomer every time I see him," Lady Rachel asked softly turning to the boy at Lord Harold's right side.

"He is becoming quite the accomplished young man indeed, I am quite pleased with him," he said softly brushing his fingers down his arm briefly. It was all Alois could do to hide his shudder. He wore a purple suite with a bow tie, shorts, thigh high stockings a red ring on his forefinger… His eyes remained on the ground.

"We are so blessed to have been given such wonderful sons indeed," Lord Vincent said nodding. "By all means go and enjoy the banquet. We shall be in shortly."

With that Lord Trancy and his son entered the party just as another plush carriage emerged from up over the hill.

"Here she is now," Vincent muttered to his wife as the carriage came pulled up.

Maylene opened the door once again bowing. The Marchioness Frances Middleford stepped down from the carriage wearing a pair of pants and a pink tail coat with her hair pulled tight into a bun. In one hand she held a riding crop firmly, and she walked up to the Lords standing at their doorway. A young girl on her heels. She was a major figure in the textile industry having designed gowns for the Queen herself. Aside from this the Middleford's also ran a successful string of restaurants as well as weaponry facilities. The Queen's army received most of their weapons from the Middleford metal smiths.

"Marchionees," Lord Vincent said taking her hand and kissing it softly. "You look wonderful my Lady."

"Of course, would you expect anything less?" she said smiling.

"Oh I just adore this gown," Rachel said looking to her young daughter who wore a red gown, with pink bows and flowers. On her gloved hand she wore a pink ring on her middle finger. Her makeup done perfectly, her hair in large curls, her eyes adverted determinedly at the ground.

"It's our latest design. Though I do think pink suits her better…" she said straightening out the bow in her hair.

"Oh, but green would bring out Elizabeth's eyes much more," Rachel pointed out. The two women fawned over the girl, though she might as well have been a mannequin the way they spoke about her.

"It seems we are all present now," Vincent said. "Let us adjourn to the party inside."

Parties were a way for men and women of status to show off their wealth, and wealth included their children. They took pleasure in talking up their own children while secretly putting down others. So comments similar to these were heard:

"My Ciel can speak three languages. Just how many can little Elizabeth speak?"

"I heard your son was having a hard time with the violin, my son Alois has already mastered that as well as the piano. Perhaps he could tutor him sometime…"

"My young Elizabeth is going to study in France this summer; it's an elite private school. Very difficult to get into however she was accepted. I'm sure young Alois could apply if he thinks he can keep up with the rigorous study schedule of course…"

All the while the children stood beside their parents stone faced, while being praised or insulted accordingly, during which time they only responded to direct questions. The life a child in such a society was not an easy one.

But these days paled in comparison to the tortures of night…

* * *

After the party concluded, a few select guests stayed after for tea, and game of pool. It didn't take long before the billiard room was filled with cigar smoke and a mixed smell of tea and alcohol.

The room was large and painted in dark colors. The billiard table was in the center of the room with plush seats surrounding it. Vincent was leaning against a nearby pillar, with Alois and Ciel seated in plush sofa's along the wall. Lady Rachel, Madame Red, and Marchioness Frances were upstairs discussing girl business, or at least that's how his mother put it. Elizabeth had been instructed to remain with them, and due to an unfortunate set of circumstances found herself seated on Lord Trancy's lap looking absolutely horrified, his hand under her dress.

"What's the matter Ciel? Jealous?" Lord Trancy asked glaring over at him, for Ciel's eyes were narrowed and fixed on him avidly.

Jealousy was not it. It was anger at the fact that his fiancé was on Lord Trancy's lap.

Elizabeth was whimpering softly, Ciel knew exactly what he was doing underneath her skirt. The man disgusted him completely.

"Quiet," the Lord snapped nudging the back of her head.

"Are you going to pass again young Earl?" Lau asked from across the room.

"No," Ciel said getting to his feet walking over to the pool table.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were getting too scared to play with adults," Lord Trancy said glaring.

"Ci…el…" she gasped lightly watching him walk passed her tears in the corner of her eyes... He did not look at her but glared at Lord Trancy before turning to the table and sitting on the edge so he could line up his shot.

He let the pool stick balance against his ring, lined up the shot, and took it.

"He got them all in one shot!" Lord Trancy gasped shocked.

"Don't underestimate me Lord," Ciel said turning back to him his blue eyes…scorching . A hand clamped on his upper arm dragging him off to the side of the room. "What the hell do you think you're doing Ciel!" his father spat furiously. "You win when I tell you to win, and you sure as hell know better than to win against a guest of our manor."

He released his arm furiously turning to Lord Trancy, he placed a hand over his heart. "I am thoroughly ashamed Lord Harold. My son has informed me that he cheated."

"Tsk," Ciel spat quietly to himself in disgust.

"My, well he owes me an apology I think. Come here Ciel," he said opening his arms allowing Elizabeth to get up. She went back over to the wall where Alois was seated and sat down looking as though she was about to start crying.

"Ciel!" his father snapped.

Ciel handed his pool stick to Grell (Madame Red's servant) before walking over to Lord Trancy and bowing slightly. "My deepest apologies Lord Harold, I cheated…"

"How can I not forgive you when you're bowed so humbly before me," he said. "Here sit down on my lap."

His eyes twitched in annoyance, and Lord Harold's eyes narrowed. "That is unless little Lizzy would like to come back over…"

Ciel's eyes widened slightly at this concept and he heard his young fiancé let out a barely audible whimper. Sighing he sat down.

"I believe Ciel should be excluded from this next game as punishment for cheating…"

"Very well," Lord Vincent said smiling. "He will sit out. Shall we play again?"

The night concluded and the Phantomhive guests prepared to leave.

"I had an absolutely wonderful time dear sister, we really can't wait so long to get together again," Madame Red laughed hugging her close. When she turned back she turned to Grell, "Come along. We're leaving."

"Until then, I believe the Middlefords are holding our next little get-together. I hope you'll come," Lady Rachel said smiling.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," she said turning to Ciel. "Until later nephew, be good to your mother now."

"I will," Ciel said softly.

With that Madame Red and Grell climbed into their carriage heading off on their way.

"Well it was indeed fun," Lau said walking up to Vincent, his arm around Ranmao's waist.

"Until next time then," Vincent said shaking his hand.

"Oh I almost forgot," he said reaching in his sleeve he pulled out a package. "A new present for you and your son Lord Phantomhive."

"Is there more of…"

"Oh yes, there is plenty of that in there as well for when little Ciel gets out of hand."

"Good," Lord Vincent placed the package in his pocket.

Ranmao and Lau climbed into their carriage departing as well.

"What a wonderful time!" Lord Trancy exclaimed. "I can't wait for your next event; the Phantomhives really are the Kings in such an area."

Frances Middldeford looked cross upon hearing his explanation. She pulled on her overcoat walking over to the Phantomhives not looking too pleased. "Well, until _my_ party then…" she said smiling at Lord Phantomhive and his wife before climbing into her carriage. Elizabeth took the her mother's sour mood as a good distraction to pull Ciel away from his parents.

"Ciel, I know you didn't cheat…" she said softly.

"Don't be fooled Elizabeth, they know I didn't cheat either," he said with a sideways glance at his father.

"Boo!"

"AHH!" Elizabeth gasped spinning around.

Alois laughed.

"Would you stop teasing her!" Ciel snapped as Elizabeth clung to his arm.

"Why? It's funny," he said. "She's too easy."

"Alois! Hurry up, we have to get back," his father called.

"Eh... great… Father seems drunk…" he sighed. "I'm not going to sleep tonight…"

"Be careful," Elizabeth said.

"You too," he said heading off after his father.

"ELIZABETH! How long are you going to take with your goodbyes!" her mother snapped.

"Ah, sorry," she said running a few steps before stopping. She turned back. "Thank you for the wonderful time, I hope we can do it again very soon."

She curtsied before rushing into her mother's carriage.

* * *

"That cheeky little ass…" her mother snapped as soon as they were back in the safety of their mansion. "Did you hear the way he talked about the Phantomhive party!"

"Yes."

"How dare he insult me like that! Lord Trancy that horrible—"

"He wasn't insulting _you_," she said in a tone that stated a fact...

CRACK!

The Marchioness backhanded her daughter with the strength of a man, and she fell to the ground. "Do not correct me. I think I would know better than you would!"

"I'm sorry," she said sitting up weakly.

"Don't attempt to understand what goes on in the lives of adults Elizabeth it's none of your business," she spat. "Now get up, don't act so weak Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth climbed to her feet holding back tears it wasn't worth her life to let fall. "Let's see, we are the ones to hold the next formal gathering. We'll have to invite twice as many guests, and of course you'll need a new gown for the occasion."

Being the daughter of a woman who made gowns for a living, she couldn't be seen in the same dress twice…

"Now…about what happened in the billiard room…" she said her eyes narrowing.

"Uh…well…" she said sighing…

"What is this I hear about you back talking Lord Trancy?" she said taking a seat in the main living room. She crossed her legs and held her riding crop firmly so the leather screeched at the slightest movement of her fingers.

"I…um…I wasn't…"

"Tsk, you're pathetic. No wonder he sought to insult me, when my own daughter is back talking him… How could you disgrace our name so?"

"Mama, I'm sorry I…"

CRACK!

Her mother lammed the riding crop into the coffee tabled beside her seat causing Elizabeth to jump. She glared...

"And how many times do I have to tell you not to refer to me so informally, Liliah!" she barked turning to the family maid. "Tie her to the post, I'll have to reteach her manners."

"Yes my Lady," she said.

"Mother I'm sorry…I…"

Her mother had already left to grab her whip.

* * *

"Ugh, I am so embarrassed. How could you insult our guest like that Ciel!"

"All I did was beat him in a game…" Ciel snapped quite upset that they were more concerned with what he did than what Lord Trancy had been doing to Elizabeth.

"Don't speak to your mother like that!" Vincent snapped. Safely back in their manor with only their servants to hear them Vincent and Rachel were allowed to speak freely.

"I'm sorry," he said though he wasn't really…

"Who knows what kind of rumors Lord Harold will be spreading to smear my name now," Vincent sighed placing his hand to his head.

"Sorry, it will not happen again."

"Of course it won't," Vincent snapped reaching into his pocket. "Maylene!"

"Ugh, yes Lord Phantomhive," she said.

"Take this package two my study, inside there are some yellow envelopes. Take one and mix the powder in side with a shot liquor. Have him drink it before bed tonight," he said.

"Uh…yes Lord," she said nervously hating when Lord Vincent asked her to do things like this. She did not enjoy hurting the young Earl.

"Until then go practice your violin," he ordered.

Ciel turned heading towards the music room. Back to that again. The more he was forced to play it, the more he found he hated music...

"What do you say Ciel!" Vincent snapped when his son hadn't given him a proper reply.

Sighing Ciel turned back, "Consider it done."

Ciel disappeared around the counter.

"What are we going to do with him?" Lady Rachel sighed removing her earrings and laying them on the shelf she stood beside.

"He is probably just going through a rebellious faze," Lord Vincent said shrugging. "I'll get him straightened out do not concern yourself…"

* * *

"Alois!" his father barked furiously. His face flushed from his inebriated state. "Where are you!"

Alois kept as still as possible hiding below the main steps of the manor, he even tried to hold his breath so his breathing wouldn't be heard.

"There you are," said one of the servants looking down at him. "Come along your father is calling you."

"Elliot please, if you don't tell my father where I'm at I'll give you my chain watch. It's real gold."

"Come now, Alois, your father will be cross. Come out from there…" their servant said grabbing hold of his ankle dragging him out into the corridor.

"No let me go," Alois complained kicking at him.

"There he is, you found him Elliot," Lord Trancy said smiling. "You were supposed to be upstairs a half hour ago."

Alois sighed standing up. "I was... on my way…"

"Good. Elliot make sure he doesn't get lost this time, and put him in that kimono I like so much…" his father said.

"Understood," Elliot said smiling. "Come along Alois."

"…right…"

* * *

The final scream of the night pierced the air at the Middleford manor. Elizabeth was on her knee her arms wrapped around the post as though she had hugged it, and that's where they were tied. The curls had long sense fell out of her hair and poured in blond strands down her shoulders. She was dressed in one of her white night gowns the back drenched in blood from the gashes her mother's whip had made.

"Let that be a lesson to you Elizabeth," her mother said carelessly. "You can stay here tonight and mull it over… In the morning I expect an apology."

She gasped softly before her lips split into a grim smile, "Yes, good night mother."

Frances stopped with her hand on the doorknob. "Goodnight Elizabeth," she muttered softly before leaving the room.

The smiled faltered, and fell into a fit of sobs.

"I can't…" she cried softly to herself.

* * *

Ciel gasped pulling at the rope that bound his hands and ankles together. His temperature rising. It was already starting, and the drug hadn't been in his system more than a few seconds. It was a drug that caused pain. Unbearable pain that echoed through every inch of his body.

"This kind is more potent than the last I see," Vincent sighed. "And its effects start almost instantaneously… Too much of this can drive one mad Ciel… so I do hope you don't upset me too often."

He walked over to the door. "I gave you enough so the effects should last only five hours. The next time you decided to misbehave I'll give you the full dose which lasts ten. Apologize to your mother in the morning for your rudeness…"

Ciel's breathing had already picked up pace, but he managed one last sentence, "Have a good night then… Father."

"…"

With that Vincent Phantomhive closed the door leaving his son to his hell…

Ciel closed his eyes trying to put his thoughts elsewhere. "I won't…" he whispered…

* * *

Alois sat up sore as hell, and extremely tired. But he wasn't about to sleep in the same room. He pried himself from the covered and put his robe on walking over to the door. Alois smiled a classic smile which he was well known for, saying, "Sweet dreams, Father," before opening the door and heading down the hall to his room. Alois returned to his bed, ashamed and utterly humiliated. He laid awake the entire night. Just…thinking…

He clenched his fist, "I'll never…"

* * *

They all loathed their parents, and yet still loved them at the same time. But they would get what was coming to them, and that promise alone sustained them. Someday, they would be the heads of their households, and when their name was whispered on the streets not a single thought would be given to the parents who had once claimed those names as their own… It would only be them…

Achieving such a feat was another matter altogether, as nothing could be done about it now. Not at their age. Little did they know such a feat could not be accomplished without help, and help arrived the following day…in the form of… servants…

* * *


	2. Elite Servants

Breakfast the following morning was quite a silent affair in the Phantomhive mannor. The servants stood off to the side of the breakfast table. No one was daring to say anything as Lord Vincent looked rather upset this morning.

"… Jack the Ripper…" his father said reading the paper. "The cops have had next to no luck in catching him."

"The Queen must be quite upset," Rachel said looking down at her plate. "Has…has she asked you to interfere yet?"

"As of yet, no she has not," Vincent sighed. "I fear she may request my assistance too late…"

After being drugged the night before he found himself horribly tired and lacking his appetite. He wished he could just go upstairs to bed and get the sleep he had been robbed of last night.

"Ciel," his father snapped. "You mother is having a small gathering with some ladies of the court this afternoon and she has requested you play your violin for them, and don't forget we'll be doing treatments tonight so make sure you finish your work with your tutor early so he does not keep you after."

"Consider it done," Ciel said softly not looking up from his plate.

"They'll be here shortly…" Rachel said. "As soon as you're done eating please go practice for a little before you perform for us."

"Yes mother," Ciel said getting to his feet.

"Oh, Ciel honey you can finish eating…"

"I'm not hungry," he said before heading for the music room.

* * *

Trying to sleep with your arms tied to a post was about as impossible as sleeping on a bed of nails, Her eyes had been closed and her forehead had been resting on the post when she felt a hand touch her shoulder lightly.

"You mother has requested I come and collect you," the family servant said softly before freeing her from her bonds and escorting her down to her room where she was dressed for the day and sent off to breakfast.

"Good morning Mother," Elizabeth said taking a seat at the table. Sitting so her back wasn't touching the back of the chair. It had hurt enough when their servant put her corset on for her, and now the light silk of the dress she wore felt near as bad as sandpaper on her back…

"Good morning Elizabeth," she said softly. "We'll be taking a visit to our factory in London this afternoon, and when we get back you have—"

*Ching**Ching* *Ching*

"…Get that already," her mother called to the nearest servant who hurried off to answer the door.

Elizabeth tried to listen in, but she couldn't hear anything. The servant returned but a moment later holding a piece of paper.

"Um… my Lady, it's a message…"

"From who?" she asked dully.

"Uh…her majesty."

"What!"

Elizabeth looked up shocked. Their family did not get direct letters from the Queen herself! They weren't the Phantomhives.

Immediately her mother got to her feet and took the letter, she started to walk into the study. Elizabeth jumped to her feet as well. She wanted to know what the letter said. What could the Queen want with them?

"Pardon me," said a voice at the entrance to the kitchen. "My apologies for just walking in, but air outside is rather chilly today."

"Who are you?" her mother asked suspiciously.

"Paula Shawtrice milady," she said curtsying softly. "My presence here is explained in the letter. Please take the time to read it, and after, you may ask me any questions you desire."

* * *

"Wake up!" snapped a voice by his ear. "Wake up you foolish boy."

Alois opened his eyes staring around his room. "Eh? Elliot what is it?"

"Your father is furious, now get up and get to his room right away…"

"But…"

"Now!" Elliot snapped ripping the covers off him. Alois got up still wearing his robe from last night, and went to his father's room. However he hadn't rushed. Whether or not he showed up in a few seconds or a few minutes made no difference. His father would still be just as angry.

"You…wanted to see me?" Alois asked timidly walking into the room closing the door behind him.

"Why weren't you here when I woke up?" he snapped.

"I…well…"

"You are not allowed to leave until I have dismissed you, and I do believe I hadn't!" his father snapped.

"You had passed out… So I thought it was okay…" Alois said shakily.

"I will tell you from now on. Understand?" he snapped walking over to him.

Alois was looking off to the side… he said nothing, which infuriated his father who clasped his hand around Alois's neck. "I asked if you understood me!"

Alois nodded finding his ability to speak shattered. Still grasping his throat firmly his father walked him over and threw him down on it pinning him there by his neck. Alois knew how much his father hated when you fight back, so he let his arms fall to his side until his father had calmed down enough to release him.

Alois laid gasping staring up at him. Lord Harold smiled suddenly allowing his fingers to run down Alois' throat to his chest. He shivered, "Father please don't it's not even night, the servants will hear."

Not that the servants didn't already know mind.

"What does it matter to me if it's night or not?" his father asked slowly leaning over top of him…

* * *

The music seemed to echo around them bouncing off the walls before gliding back through the ears of the women listening. It truly was beautifully played. Lady Rachel sipped the tea cup in her hand soaking up the sound as if it were sunlight.

When the song concluded the women around the table stared in awe at the young child who produced such a sound…

"That was absolutely beautiful," Lady Cornelia gasped.

"It was indeed good," Lord Phantomhive said stepping out onto the porch. "However my son is a Phantomhive. Good isn't good enough for us."

"Dear Lord Phantomhive," Cornelia said smiling. "That is one of my favorite songs, and I did not hear a single mistake. It was played perfectly…"

"Thank you for the compliment Lady Cornelia, but I need quite a bit of practices still…" Ciel said bowing to them. "If you'll excuse me…"

He turned heading back into the house.

"Please enjoy your get-together ladies," Lord Vincent said bowing before following his son.

"Next time," he said as he bypassed his son. "Don't leave until someone dismisses you."

"…Yes father," Ciel said softly.

"Put the violin away and meet me outside," he said. Ciell left immediately to do as he was told.

Lord Vincent turned about to head upstairs when he heard a knock at the door. He stopped turning back. "Maylene!" he called. "The door."

"I got it Sir," she said walking over to the door, she opened it.

There stood a man in a trench coat, and hat. He seemed to be a peasant, so naturally Ciel's father didn't seem keen to take too much interest in him, as was evident when he sighed upon seeing the state of the man's coat.

"Hello Miss," he said removing his hat revealing black hair. "I am here to speak with Lord Vincent Phantomhive."

"Who may I say is here to see him?"

"Sebastian Michaelis."

She turned, "Sir, a—"

"Yes yes," Vincent said dully. "I heard, thank you."

Vincent walked over to the door putting on airs as well as a smile. "What can I do for you?"

This man, the one known as Sebastian, took off his hat smiling widely. Ciel scoffed silently to himself. He did not trust people who smiled too much. The two immediately began discussing whatever reason had brought the man here. Ceil didn't stay, his father would surely be upset with him if he eavesdropped, or even seemed to. Ciel went to the music room a put his violin back in its case. It had been his mother's idea that he learn to play, so from the time he was five years old he had been practicing. It was one of the reasons he had perfect pitch now. So, his playing was better than most who had studied for just as long as he had, and some even more. But that wasn't good enough in Vincent's mind. No… until Ciel wrote a symphony that floored any and all of Mozart's works, he would certainly not be satisfied. Honestly, Ciel didn't care…

He went back to where his father and the stranger were discussing their matters. When he found they weren't done Ciel made to sneak upstairs unnoticed in hopes of catching a few moments of sleep before his father and him went to town. Though that idea was shot down was soon as he heard, "Ciel, come here for a moment."

Letting out an inaudible sigh he turned walking over to his father. "Yes Sir?"

"Sit," Vincent said indicating the spot on the sofa to the right side of him. Ciel sat. "This man is known as an elite servant. He is going to be working here as our head butler."

"…" Ciel hadn't reacted to the news.

"Well if that didn't interest you, perhaps you would like to know he was sent here on orders from the Queen herself… " Vincent said.

Ciel's eyes widened slightly at that, and darted in the man's direction. _Ever smiling_ …

"The Queen has been starting a new decree that all households of nobility have an elite servant in their residence. This is a program she set in place quite a few years ago, but has only put into action quite recently. All members of nobility will one day have at their command an Elite Servant, as an elite, I can perform any task. Including but not limited to, cleaning, cooking, watch dog, assassin… This program is still quite new so she has only selected three of her most treasured noble families to take on an elite servant such as myself."

"Extraordinary isn't he?" Lord Phantomhive said. "Apparently he has been raised since infancy to be the perfect servant to our family."

"…"

"I can also perform the tasks of a tutor for your son Lord Phantomhive," Sebastian said respectfully. "That is if you'd rather not have a tutor for each subject."

"You can teach my son anything?" Lord Phantomhive said.

"Anything in this world," Sebastian explained.

"Wonderful, so how much do we pay you?" Lord Phantomhive asked.

"Absolutely nothing... Serving you has been my life's goal, and as such I work only for the honor of her majesty," Sebastian's smile was getting wider.

"Wonderful you can start today then," Lord Phantomhive said getting to his feet. "This is my son C—"

"Ciel Phantomhive," he finished. "Forgive me, but there is no need for introductions. I have been well informed on all the residents of this house."

"Well, then… How about you prepare us dinner?" he said. "Give Bard the day off…"

"Very well," Sebastian said removing his coat revealing a rather expensive butler uniform that was perfectly pressed. "Then if you'll excuse me Lord Phantomhive."

He bowed to him, and then turning to Ciel, he bowed to him too. "Bocchan," he said softly.

Ciel noticed however, that he held the bow slightly longer for him than he had his father. Lord Vincent appeared not to have noticed…

* * *

"Elite Servant?" Elizabeth's mother said softly after reading through the letter twice. "So she sent you to come work for us?"

"Yes indeed, and if you desire to be a governess to the young Elizabeth," Paula said smiling brightly.

"…I see…" her mother said fanning herself slightly. "Well, if you were sent by her highness I clearly cannot turn you away. However my daughter does not require a governess."

"Oh, she has one already. I would love meet her."

"No," he mother snapped. "She doesn't need one so she doesn't have one."

"Oh…" Paula said her eyes narrowing slightly. "That is a shame…"

Elizabeth casted a sideways glance at her mother, knowing just how upset she was getting. "Shame?"

"Indeed, a woman is not worth her salt that has not been brought up with a proper governess. All the young ladies of nobility seem to have one… I do so hope no one will look down upon the young Elizabeth for her lack of one…"

"All you say?"

"Yes," Paula chimed. "However, she seems quite capable even with the lack of—"

"I think it would be a fine idea for you to be Elizabeth's new governess," her mother said smugly.

Elizabeth smiled, "Really!"

"Hush Elizabeth, keep your composure," her mother snapped.

"Yes Mother," she said turning to the floor.

"I am very honored," Paula said smiling inclining her head…

* * *

Alois had decided to go outside that afternoon and skip his History lesson. It was too beautiful a day to not want to be outside. Sure it was a little cold… but what did that matter?

Alois climbed up one of the taller trees on their property to the highest branch that would hold his weight and sat up there for well over an hour. It was beautiful up here. The birds and the sun… it was so nice and calm…it could…very easily…make one…fall…a…sleep…

Alois opened his eyes when he had leaned slightly off balance. The first thing he noticed was he was still up in the tree where he had fallen asleep. The second thing he noticed was that he was falling!

"Wha AH! Alois tried to grab onto a nearby branch but he had missed. Falling farther and farther… he closed his eyes when he saw the ground getting close.

Only he didn't feel the impact of his flesh and bone colliding with the hard earth below, but rather a pair of arms holding him. He opened his eyes to find a man standing there with golden eyes holding him bridal style. "Ugh… Where did you come from?"

"Nowhere," he answered setting Alois on his feet. "Can you direct me to the Trancy estate?"

"…I'm a Trancy sure! Of course I can!" he said triumphantly grabbing Claude's hand. "Follow me!"

A short trop up to the manor later and Alois burst into his father's office smiling. "I found a lost little pet can I keep him?" he joked.

Actually having no clue that Claude was here on the Queens orders or that he was an elite servant come to live with them…

As his father did not like to discuss business with Alois present he shooed him from the room.

Alois sat for twenty minutes on the step outside his father's office wanting to know who the handsome new stranger was and what he wanted. When the door opened Claude and his father stepped out.

"Son, this is ClaudeFaustus, and he as of today is our newest Trancy servant…"

"…"

* * *

Ciel did not see Sebastian the rest of the day, and his father fired the tutor when he came to the door explaining how Sebastian having been brought here by the queen would make a much better tutor for his…only…son.

After they had gotten back from town he had followed his father into the basement where his father mixed the latest drug he wanted tested into a vial.

"Drink this," his father ordered handing him the glass. "It is a small dosage so it should only last ten minutes or so. I will not tell you what is does as always for fear of creating bias. Drink…"

Ciel looked down at the liquid and taking a deep breath he drank it in one gulp. Almost instantly his body seemed to become warm as if he had a small fever. He felt his heart rate speeding up.

Lord Vincent watched him occasionally taking notes. "You should be feeling something by now describe it."

Ciel was slightly out of breath and so far all he had been doing was standing there… "My heart rate…has increased. My temperatures gone up…I…" he sighed. He clothes seemed to be making his flesh ache like when you have a really bad sunburn.

"It's an aphrodisiac drug, specializing in increasing sensual perception," his father explained turning over to the desk to write something down.

"I see," Ciel sighed.

"It works similarly to the drug I give you during your punishments. They both increase temperature and heart rate. Only the drug I give you then creates pain rather than pleasure whereas this one does the latter."

Ciel found himself shaking, desiring nothing more than to take his clothes off as they hurt his skin, and he felt a desire to do other things far too shameful to think about, but to do either in front of his father was out of the question.

As the night progressed Ciel tested no less than four more drugs for his father. All of which were at a very low dose so the effects of each lasted only about ten minutes. One had induced paralysis without loss of sensation. One made you tipsy as though you had been drinking all night. One had taken his ability to speak away, and the last was supposed to have made Ciel go insane for the briefest of moments but for some reason that one had had no effect on him.

His father was just about to give him yet another one when there was a knock on the door and Sebastian walked in.

"Pardon the intrusion but it is the young master's bedtime I believe," Sebastian said eying the scene smiling.

"What are you doing here! No one is allowed down here without my permission now get out!" Lord Vincent snapped.

"My apologies, I did not get the memo…" Sebastian said. "However, it is quite important for the young master to get his rest."

"Tsk," he scoffed. "Fine then. Ciel go with Sebastian. I'll clean this up."

Ciel stood up from the chair he had found himself in after collapsing so many times. He turned following Sebastian from his father's secret room…

* * *

"This is my room," Elizabeth said rushing into her room and pointing out the different things in it. It was pink with many stuffed animals about everywhere. Much of them from the Funtum company. "Isn't it lovely?"

"Indeed, " she said smiling softly at the young girl.

"I guess we shall have to decide where you'll sleep… My mother is permitting me to decide. We have so many spare bedrooms. What floor would you like to be on?" Elizabeth asked.

"This one would be good," Paula answered.

"Oh, let's see. Down the hall there is an empty room… and—" she was cut off by Paula suddenly walking up beside her.

"What spare room is closest to this one?" she asked her gloved hand touching her cheek softly.

"Oh… um, there is an empty one just to the right of mine," she said.

"Good, then that is the one I want," Paula smiled. Nervously Elizabeth turned away walking over to one of the Funtum Peter Rabbit dolls on her shelf.

"This is one of the animals made at Ciel's father's company," she explained and then it suddenly dawned on her. "Oh, you haven't met him have you? Ciel is—"

"Your fiancé. Oh yes, I know all about him," her eyes narrowed slightly at the image of such a sweet girl clinging to the little bunny doll. "Oh my you're so cute I could just hug you!"

With that Paula wrapped her arms around her squeezing her tightly, causing Elizabeth to gasp from the pain on her back. Paula's grin widened. "Why whatever could you be yelling about. It was merely a hug."

"Oh," Elizabeth said pulling back from her. "It's okay, my back is just a little bit stiff today… You see I was standing all last night painting the afternoon away, and I guess it hurt me more than I realized…"

Paula placed a hand to her chin looking intrigued. "Oh, I thought you were attending the Phantomhive party last night…"

Elizabeth blushed caught in her lie. She racked her brain frantic to figure out what to say next only she wasn't near as quick with such matters as Ciel was.

"You know, I don't think it's something you're likely to forget. Remember, you spent the better part of a half hour being touched inappropriately by Lord Trancy while everyone in the billiard room silently mocked you. Had Ciel not chosen to so skillfully save you, you might have been stuck there longer…"

She looked entirely mortified now, "How…you weren't…you weren't there…"

"I didn't have to be dear, I heard your soul," she grabbed her wrist taking her over to the bed where Paula had her lay down face first and she climbed above her. "I know also, that your mother whipped you upon arriving home."

With that she opened the back of her dress and corset revealing the barely healed scars. "Wait stop!"

"That's what you would like wouldn't you? For it all to stop. To end," she said running her fingers through Elizabeth's curls and putting some of her hair up by her nose smelling the sweet scent. "I have a proposition for you…Jouchan."

* * *

Alois opened the door to his bedroom preparing to leave just as Claude had begun to enter. "Oh…sorry," he said nervously.

"Where are you off to?"

"I…I have to go see Father…it's um…that time of night again. He'll get angry if I'm late," Alois said his eyes disappearing behind his bangs slightly.

"What time of night is that?" Claude asked.

"Oh," his head perked up looking slightly embarrassed. He wasn't supposed to let anyone know and as Claude was a new servant he just couldn't… "You know…father son bonding time…"

Claude fixed his glasses as Alois walked passed mentioning offhandedly, "Wouldn't a more appropriate term be father son bondage time?"

Alois froze in mid-step turning around. "What…what are you implying?"

"You know what I'm implying Alois. Don't worry about him; he won't be waking up again tonight. This is going to give you and I a chance to talk…" he said softly…

* * *

Ciel was on his way upstairs. The slightest bit of remnants from the drugs he had tested, had been swaying around in his mind, and he was trying to get his thoughts straight.

"Would you like me to carry you Bocchan?" Sebastian asked from where he followed two paces behind him.

"Tsk," Ciel scoffed. "I do not know who you are, but you do not work for the Queen!"

The new butler followed him into his bedroom with a curious expression that fooled no one least of all Ciel.

"Why would you say that Bocchan?" he asked.

"You saw all the drugs my father has, and yet you didn't seem effected at all. The Queen has banned ninety-percent of the treatments in that room. If you really worked for the Queen you would have set out to inform her immediately… So who are you!"

"An elite servant sent from the Queen. One who is to serve the Phantomhive manor. One who is sworn to secrecy even from the Queen herself..."

"…" Ciel looked away slightly. "You work for no compensation? There isn't a servant in the world who works for no wage. So you are either exceedingly foolish or you're a slave who has no choice, which is it then?"

"I do not work for free," Sebastian said smiling.

"I knew it. So how much is she paying you?" Ciel asked curiously.

"Nothing… not a single cent," he said grinning.

Ciel looked royally pissed at that. "Don't mock me! If you are indeed a servant of the Phantomhive manor and if my father is indeed your master then you have to answer me!"

In what seemed like a fraction of a second Sebastian had pushed Ciel down on the bed climbing above him, and pinning his arms down by his head. "Stop it! Get off me you idiot!"

"I am a servant of the Phantomhive estate. Your father is my Lord whom I will serve as any servant should, however, and let me make this very clear bocchan. He is not my master." With that Sebastian leaned down placing his lips very close to the young Earl's ear. "It is my desire, that you would be…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I'm already getting sick of Mr. Trancy. Probably gonna kill him off as soon as I get the previous chapters posted. Anyway, next chapter is up. Hope you all enjoy.


	3. A Demon Servant's First Day Part 1

"Wha…what is it?" Elizabeth asked fearfully.

"Become mine Jouchan, become mine, and in return I shall become yours," she said whispering into her ear. Paula was demon with a very specific taste… The taste of innocense was her preference, and sweet little Elizabeth smelled oh so nice…

"I don't understand what you mean…"

"I want to grant your wish Jouchan. Whatever wish…your desire; in return all I ask for is your soul…" She smiled softly.

Elizabeth squirmed below wondering just where her mother was right now, "But I…"

Paula sensing her discomfort climbed off of her setting her up. Elizabeth clung to hold her dress onto her body.

"But what jouchan?" she said softly.

"I can't…my mother will—"

Paula took Elizabeth's face in her hands, "Your mother need not ever know… it will be our little secret…"

"…but…"

"Jouchan," Paula said pulling her close, ending her reply. "You are so sweet jouchan… Tell me what you desire more than anything…please. Share that part of Elizabeth with me..."

Paula felt Elizabeth begin to shake, and then let out a loud sob. "I want to end my mother's reign, to build Britannica as Ciel wants…but most of all…I want Ciel to be happy…"

Paula smiled. "Do you love him?" she asked softly.

"Yes," Elizabeth answered, Paula was running her fingers through her blonde strands. "I love him more than anything…"

"Then you agree do you?" she said softly, "to ensure the happiness of Ciel Phantomhive, to end your mother's power, and to build this…Britannica (as you called it). Will you be willing to renounce God's name, and sell your soul to me? In return I will remain your undying servant until our contract is complete…"

Elizabeth stood up walking over to the window looking out at the court yard below. She said nothing. Who could think at a time like this? She and her mother were church going citizens… To do something like this… It was… unthinkable…

Though… She wanted to end her mother's brutality, and she wanted to help Ciel…create Britannica. Though those things were not worth losing her soul over… Still, Ciel's happiness…

(((FLASHBACK BEGINS)))

"Mama! Hurry! They said Ciel is back!" Elizabeth exclaimed leaning out the window of their carriage as the Phantomhive manor came into view.

"Yes, yes," he mother said softly. "Would you please get back into the carriage now! This is not very lady like!"

They pulled up outside the Phantomhive mannor and she rushed out before the carriage driver had even opened the door for them. She ran past Lord Phantomhive and his wife without a word, as they stood at the entrance waiting to greet them.

In fact she did not stop running until she had burst through the door of Ciel's room. "CIEL!" she called happily only to gasp a second later. Ciel had been sitting on his bed. He stood up... turned to her. He had the same hair, the same eyes, the same everything…yet somehow…he looked entirely different.

His eyes no longer held joy. They were dull looking, somewhat hurt…

"Ciel, what happened to you?" Elizabeth asked softly.

Ten year old Ciel Phantomhive stood there unmoving.

"Are you alright?" she asked taking a step closer.

"I am fine Elizabeth," he said grabbing his jacket and putting it on. "Father wants us downstairs… let's go…"

With that he took her hand leading her back down. Though, she noticed something new. Upon his thumb was their family ring. The one his father usually wore.

"Oh Ciel!" she gasped suddenly taking his hand in her own forcing him to stop walking. "Your father named you his heir after all! I'm so happy for you!"

"Tsk," Ciel sighed. "I officially became the next in line for the Phantomhive appellation as of last week…however…he has decided to wait on naming me his heir until I am seventeen."

"Seventeen?" she said, pretending as though she had known what appellation meant. Ciel always enjoyed using really big words.

"If I please him until then, I will get everything."

"If you don't?"

Ciel sighed, "Then I will get nothing…"

"Oh…" Elizabeth said sighing softly. "I'm sure your father will let you, he's so nice."

"…nice…heh…"

When Elizabeth's family left that afternoon, Elizabeth felt a sense of foreboding. She didn't know what had happened to Ciel. But he wasn't the same Ciel she remembered.

"Elizabeth sweetheart," her mother said softly.

"Yes Mama!" she said her mood brightening immensely.

Her mother reached onto her finger pulling off their family ring. "Sweetheart I want you to have this…"

"The family ring! Oh Mama thank you!" she exclaimed happily holding out her hand as her mother slipped it onto finger.

"Wow!" she gasped staring at it. "Thank you Mama really!"

"That ring comes with responsibility Elizabeth," he mother said softly. "Don't take it lightly. You're going to have to start acting more like a Lady."

"Of course Mama!"

"That also means you're not to refer to me so informally," her mother snapped. "Mother will be sufficient."

"Oh," Elizabeth said her expression falling slightly. "Yes… Mother."

(((FLASHBACK ENDS)))

That was something worth her soul. To see Ciel smiling and happy once again…

"Time is of the essence little one. For if you refuse once, I will disappear from this house and your life, and you will never get this chance again…" Paula said. "That means of course none of your endeavors will be certain to succeed, and when you die you will enter the gates of heaven with a good heart and clean soul…"

"…" Elizabeth turned back to her having made up her mind. "I...I'll give you my soul…just…help me."

"As you wish, jouchan," Paula said softly and the next thing Elizabeth knew her whole room had gone dark.

Suddenly she screamed, her chest hurt beyond imagining and clutched at the fabric in front of it. "Paula!"

This hurt so horribly, she was sure someone had shot her. She had been shot and now she would probably bleed to death as well. This had been a mistake… Paula really was a demon, and now… Now she was surely going to kill her…

Then a far worse pain seemed to blossom at her neck and clutched it fearfully feeling as though her flesh was being ripped from it. _No, _she thought_. Save me…Ciel…_

She gasped finding she had collapsed to the ground where she lay shaking like mad.

"There there Jouchan… I hope that didn't hurt you too bad…"

She blinked a few tears falling from her eyes. Her hold body ached, and she wouldn't be able to stand if she tried. Paula lifted her up setting her on the bed. "You rest now Jouchan," she said softly. "In the morning, I will be here…"

* * *

"Why would you want to talk to me?" Alois asked. "I don't control your pay or anything so I can't do that, and if you think I can convince father to raise your pay then you're mistaken. Father does not take to heart any words that fall from my lips."

"I do not receive a wage," Claude said.

Alois stifled a laugh. "So what, servitude is one of your…hobbies?"

"Not at all, and that is not what I wish to discuss with you… Please," Claude indicated his bed with a slight bow, and in the most formal of tones he added, "Have a seat."

Confused Alois took a seat on his bed looking up at Claude. "Well…?"

Claude closed the door and removed his glasses looking up at him, his eyes beginning to glow.

Alois' eyes widened… "What…are you!"

"A demon, responding to the call of a tortured soul," he said brusquely. "Your soul…"

"What are you talking about?" Alois asked nervously.

"I have come to help you, to save you, to aid you," he said. "Upon completion of our contract, I desire your soul."

"Ha," Alois laughed. "Souls…you mean the things the priests spew about at church actually exist inside people?"

"Of course, that is what we demons feed off of. We only need one soul every hundred years, and I have chosen yours…"

"Mine?" Alois repeated sighing. "What on earth is so great about mine…"

"To each his own," Claude said. "Each demon prefers their soul to be taste a certain way. Tortured souls suit my palate more than any other."

"So I am tortured then?"

"Are you not?"

Alois sighed…

(((FLASHBACK BEGINS)))

A ten year old blonde haired boy ran through the dining room holding spool of yarn allowing it to unravel as he ran. The servants were trying frantically to catch him.

"Ha ha!" he called laughing ducking under tables and running around pillars to avoid his pursuers.

"Alois!" barked a booming voice from the main entrance to the dining room. Alois stopped looking up seeing his father. "Daddy!"

He ran over to him hugging his leg. "Daddy, the servants are being mean to me," he pouted.

"Well, I'll have to have a word with them," he said. "Son we have to talk let's go upstairs."

Had Alois know what was going to happen at the top of them, he wouldn't have gone, though he was in his father's room all too soon.

"What did you want to tell me Daddy?"

"I found out your mother had another child two years ago. A boy named Luca."

Alois grinned. "I have a little brother!"

"Yes," his father said.

"I wanna see him! Can we invite Mama and Luca here? Daddy please?" he said.

"Now wait just a moment, that's not the only thing I wanted to tell you…" his father reached into a box on his bed stand and grabbed their family ring holding it to the light. The red jewel shining brightly.

"It's so pretty," Alois said.

"Indeed," he said. "I want you wear it Alois, and when you turn seventeen, I will decide if you are suited to be my heir."

"Wow!" Alois said watching as his father put their family heirloom on his finger. "I will do it! I'll be really good!"

"That also means you're going to have to be a man from this day on. That entails not annoying the servants with your childish antics, not slacking in your studies, and most certainly conducting yourself with appropriate behavior befitting my heir."

"I'll do it Daddy, you watch you'll be so proud of me!" Alois said jumping down from his fahter's bed he made to go tell his favorite servant the good news only his father had grabbed his arm.

"Wait just a moment Alois," he said softly pulling him close and undoing the tie at his son's neck.

"Daddy what are you doing?" Alois asked as his father unbuttoned and pulled off his vest.

"I'll show you something you can do to make me really proud of you…"

(((FLASHBACK ENDS)))

Alois gasped that memory floating back to him. He sighed.

Claude smiled. "I told you so…"

"Shut up!" Alois snapped.

"You must have some wish or desire I could fulfill for you in return for your soul…"

"There is," Alois said softly.

"Then say it aloud," Claude urged.

"I want to end my father and keep my name. I want to build Britannica, I want to protect my little brother from harm, I want…" Alois smiled his mind was racing…he knew what he really wanted. "I want to be higher than any other in status… Claude! Make me a King!"

Claude bowed before him, "Yes, your highness…"

* * *

"What are you talking about! Get off of me!" Ciel snapped his feet digging into the sheets in an effort to free his hands.

"Bocchan," Sebastian said softly. "You have something I desire…"

"Hell no!" Ciel snapped thinking he understood what it was he wanted. He attempted to fight back even more. "I have to put up with this from those damn nobles, but I'll be damned if I put up with this kind of shit from someone who ranks below me!"

All air of formal tone had disappeared from his voice. Sebastian smiled, "Rest assured I do not desire in the least what you're implying, and I shall not let you up until you have heard me out. So please listen, I am not a normal person, and you are very right. I was not sent by the Queen, however were she to show up on your front door tomorrow, and if you asked her, she would tell you that she did indeed sent me. I altered her highnesses memory to suit me…"

"You're a charlatan! And a liar!" Ciel snapped.

Sebastian chuckled, "Perhaps you're right…but I am also a demon. So naturally those things go hand in hand. However…a demon cannot lie to their master… If you were to become mine, I would not be permitted to lie to you."

"Fuck you! You can't _stop_ lying can you?" Ciel spat furiously.

"My you are so upset, which is making this very difficult bocchan. Let's be blunt then shall we. You're going through hell here, with Parents who treat you worse than an animal, a test subject. Become mine, and say the word, and I will save you from all of this," he said softly.

"Don't promise what you can't deliver," Ceil snapped.

Sebastian merely continued to smile, "My, do you really not trust anyone?"

"Not as far as I can throw them," he glared.

"Well, with these skinny arms I doubt you could throw anyone very far anyway," Sebastian said.

"Shut up! Do not insult me!"

"Perhaps some proof is in order," Sebastian said finally getting off of him. Ciel sat up entirely annoyed.

"I shall give you a present. Something I don't give just anyone," Sebastian said checking the time on his chain watch before closing the lid. "I shall give you one free command. Just one. Order me to do anything in the world and I shall complete it."

Ciel's eyes narrowed, "Make me a sandwich."

Sebastian sighed tapping his forehead. "Well, of course I could do that. However, how about we have you ask for something that one of your human servants couldn't accomplish."

"Tsk," Ciel glared up at him, his mind raced to think of something a demon could not accomplish. "Fine…"

He pondered the idea a moment trying to assure he could ask something that this so called demon couldn't accomplish. Then…it came to him. Audaciously, he replied, "I want to see heaven."

Sebastian blinked. "You do realize you are asking a Demon to show you ground which he can never tread."

"Well, if that's too hard a task for you to accomplish," Ciel said grinning precociously. "Then get out of my room…"

The next second he blinked to find Sebastian leaning across the bed his face less than an inch from him. Ciel stared, feeling Sebastian's gloved hand touch his own.

"To heaven then," he said suddenly picking Ciel up bridal style.

"Wha! What are you doing! Put me down!" Ciel snapped.

"Do hold still," Sebastian sighed reaching his gloved hand up covering Ciel's eyes.

"Stop it you idiot!" Ciel couldn't believe this asshole! After trying twice to remove Sebastian's hand from his eyes he felt his feet touch solid ground. "Ugh!"

He pulled away spinning around to look at him. "Just what is your—"

Sebastian suddenly grabbed his shoulders spinning him around and Ciel gasped. He was no longer in his bedroom, but staring out at a vast scene. With cool air whipping around them, his hair was thrashing about his face. The sky was dark blue from the cover of night, the moon was full, and the stars were shining like hundreds of candles in a dark room. A water fall fell down to a lake a quarter of a mile below the cliff they were standing on. The water itself was so clear that it reflected perfectly the sky above them making it appear as though sky was leading into sky…

"…wow…"

"I am sure you have guessed by now that this isn't heaven," Sebastian said softly. "Though I've always found this place to be quite beautiful…"

Ciel fell to his knees looking out over the water.

"I'm afraid I must admit defeat. I could not complete your order… I fear this is as close as I can possibly come," he said. Sebastian stood behind the young Earl looking down at him as he stared out in awe.

"…"

Sebastian descended to his knees beside him, though the boy appeared not to have seen him.

"Are you satisfied in my word now Ciel Phantomhive?" Sebastian asked softly.

Ciel had not moved once, still staring out, his mouth slightly gaped. Softly, he turned Ciel's face away from the world around them and made him face Sebastian. His cerulean eyes were now only on him, widening a moment later as Sebastian's eyes suddenly began to glow red.

His eyes were piercing, and Ciel could have sworn he felt his heart skip a beat as they seemed to barrel into his mind as though trying to read him. "Are you?"

Ciel turned away, "...take me home…"

Sebastian smiled his widest smile yet, eyes glowing all the while. His hand moved up, running along the side of the young Earl's face slowly. Ciel turned into it until Sebastian's gloved hand covered his eyes. Then the next second it fell away, and Ciel blinked. He was back in his bedroom.

Sebastian stood up staring down at him with a tender expression, his eyes no longer glowing. Though Ciel couldn't stop staring…

After a few moments of awkward silence Sebastian folded his arms, "My, have I left the young Earl speechless?"

Ciel blinked blushing furiously; he quickly rose to his feet. "I am not speechless!"

"There you are," Sebastian said softly. "I thought you had left me for a moment."

"Tsk," Ciel scoffed turning away.

"Now... about my request. Will you deny your faith, renounce God's name, and grant me possession of your soul. In return I will grant a wish for you, and remain your unyielding servant until that wish is granted…"

"Wish?" Ciel said turning back.

"Yes," Sebastian said. "Anything you desire."

"I have everything I could want," Ciel said softly.

"Do you now?"

"…" Ciel nodded.

"Everything except freedom," Sebastian said. "Isn't that what you desire most?"

"No, what I desire most is—" Ciel stopped looking down at the ground. "I want to take revenge on my parents. To end them and claim this estate and all that goes with it for my own, so that I may build off my parent's legacy and create something that tramples and stomps all over it! To end those who harmed me. To wipe out the Phantomhive name and replace it with something great that people will be speaking of long after I am dead, that's what I want..."

"I see, are you willing to sacrifice your soul to get it?"

"…yes…" Ciel said softly.

"Then shall we seal this contract?"

"What do I have to do?" he asked.

"Nothing," Sebastian answered. "Just relax, as this will hurt quite a bit…"

The next thing Ciel knew the room had gone black. Pitch black dark as sin…maybe he had just gone blind. Oh shit…just what he needed…

Suddenly a pain, a pain with the same feeling as if someone had plunged a knife into his chest. Ciel screamed immediately from the agony that had enveloped his very being, and then on top of it, his eye began to burn like mad. Just when the pain seemed far too unbearable to stand…it stopped…

Ciel found himself on the floor of his bedroom with Sebastian leaning over him.

Ciel sighed, "Is it done?"

"Yes," Sebastian said smiling pulling Ciel (in his weakened state) close to him.

"What exactly are you to me now?" Ciel asked sighing as he tried to sit up, though he found this exceedingly difficult.

"The sharpest tool in your shed, the strongest weapon in your arsenal, your greatest comfort in times of despair," Sebastian said suddenly yanking him forward so Ciel's ear was by his lips, his arms wrapped around the Earl's frame coddling his new soul, "Your servant, your property, your toy…your desire... Whatever you want me to be…master."

Had it not been for Sebastian's arms holding him in a sitting position he would have fallen back down, all his energy seemed lost, "Ngh…I can't…move very well…"

"Yes, well the process of marking a soul is not an easy one, especially one with a body so frail…" Sebastian said picking him up off the floor and placing him on the bed. "Then, I shall change you for bed bocchan, and you can get your rest."

Ciel sighed; his whole body seemed to ache slightly. Sebastian leaned over him skillfully unbuttoning his shirt, as the young Earl Ciel Phantomhive…fell off to sleep.

Elizabeth sighed, feeling a hand running through her hair. "Jouchan…"

She looked up finding Paula leaning over her. "Good morning."

"Oh, good morning Paula," Elizabeth answered sitting up rubbing her eyes.

Paula smiled, "How would you like a chocolate parfait and oatmeal with honey for today's breakfast?"

"That sounds wonderful," Elizabeth said climbing from her covers and rushing to pick out her dress for the day. She stopped when she noticed something glowing in the mirror, and she let out a slight gasp at the sight on her neck. A complicated symbol in the shape of a heart with intertwining vines and wings was upon her neck, glowing pink.

"What is…" she paused suddenly remembering…

"So I…you really are… I mean, I wasn't dreaming?"

"No Jouchan. I am really a demon, and you really sold your soul to me," Paula said softly walking over and kissing her cheek softly. Elizabeth pulled away blushing.

"Come, let me dress you for the day," Paula said having her stand on the pedestal off to the side of the room. She picked out a bright pink dress with white frills, and found an especially beautiful pink ribbon for her neck so that she could hide their contract.

Slowly she undressed the young Lady placing her in her gown. After she was dressed from head to toe Paula escorted Elizabeth downstairs. Her mother was already seated.

"Good morning mother," Elizabeth said sitting across from her.

"Did you sleep well Elizabeth?" her mother asked.

"Yes, I had an amazing dream about a small yellow bird and—"

"That was a question derived from courtesy, it did not actually require an explanation," he mother said sipping her drink.

"…yes mother…"

"Here you are," Paula said setting a dish before each of them.

"This smells rather nice…?" Frances asked turning to Paula who curtsied.

"Why, for a Middleford servant this is nothing," she said.

Her mother took a bite. "Just where did you learn to cook?"

"An Elite Servant is taught to perform any task their master could possibly wish of them…"

"I see…" she said softly. "The Queen certainly knows what she is doing then, and if I may say so myself, she certainly could not have picked a better noble family to receive her elite servant. Oh I cannot wait to show you off. How the Phantomhives will writhe with jealously."

"But…the Phantomhives were also chosen to receive an Elite servant," Paula said softly.

"What! Just how many Elite Servants are there?"

"Three Madame," she answered politely. "Myself, Sebastian, and Claude. We were all chosen to be sent to her highness' three most loyal and dedicated noble families…"

"I see… so of you three, who is the best?"

"…"

"I want to know if I received the best!"

Paula laughed nervously, "Well I do like to think I am the best."

"Good, we'll hold a contest at my next party to see."

"Yes," Paula said bowing. "But Madame, I must inform you, no one besides your three families may know that we are Elite Servants… It is a secret."

"Fine, if the Queen desires it I shall of course not tell a soul. For now, we shall finish our meals and head off to church."

"…Church?" Paula and Elizabeth exclaimed together…

"Yes, you have course been baptized have you not Paula?" she asked.

"Why… indeed yes…" she lied immediately.

"Good, well you shall be baptized again today, I shall not have my peers thinking my servants are unreligious, and to ensure they think nothing of the sort I will of course have to make sure it's in front of everyone for all to see."

"That really is not necessary—"

"If you were baptized once being baptized again shouldn't be a problem… Now should it…"

"No, Madame…"

"It's settled then…"

Alois opened his eyes noticing Claude was beside his bed pouring him tea.

"Good morning your highness," he said handing the tea to him.

"This smells good," he said taking a sip he winced. His tastes buds seemed extremely sensitive for some reason…

"Yes, it is a sweet scented rosemary tea. I hope it is to your liking," Claude said.

"Yes it tastes wonderful!" Alois said smiling before drinking another sip. "This type of tea tastes so much stronger than it used to be."

"Of course, the mark upon your tongue would have such an effect," Claude said.

"My tongue," Alois said smiling. "Oh, is that where you decided to put it?"

He ran over to the mirror sticking out his tongue, he started to giggle, "It's so pretty look at it."

"Indeed," Claude said heading over to the closet he removed Alois' outfit for the day. "Not that Claude…"

"…Why not?"

"I can't wear that outfit today. It's Sunday, so naturally we'll be going to church, and that outfit is not appropriate for church."

"Church…" Claude said softly. "What outfit would you normally wear then?"

"We have special robes for Church occasions," Alois said turning back to the mirror to admire his tongue some more. "I'm finally too old for those damn uniforms…but oh how I love to make fun of Ciel for wearing one…"

Claude found an outfit to Alois' specifications and dressed him. Alois went downstairs joining his father at the table.

"Ah, Alois. I see you're already prepared for church today. Excellent," he said looking up as Claude left to fetch the mornings breakfast.

"Make certain you behave yourself Alois. Everyone attends church which makes it a time when were are under the upmost scrutiny, and I will not have screw ups involving this..."

"Of course father…" Alois said before leaning back so Claude could set out their dinner plates.

"As our new elite servant," Lord Trancy began turning to Claude. "You will of course have to be baptized."

"I have already been baptized Lord," he lied convincingly.

"Oh…good then. One less thing we have to do. How often do you read your bible?"

"Every night," Claude lied immediately.

"Oh, what is your favorite verse?"

Claude thought a moment, "There are far too many to choose…"

"Well let's hurry and eat so that we may be the first to arrive," he said importantly before digging into his meal.

"Bocchan, it's time to wake up," said a doting voice above him. He heard the curtain slide open, and he winced at the sudden light. "Your breakfast today will be eggs and honey glazed ham. On the side I have prepared a blueberry muffin or an apple pie…"

The aroma of tea pouring from a teapot met his nose and that more than anything woke him. He sat up yawning. "What are you doing? Where is Maylene?"

"I will be the one who attends to bocchan from now on, just as your father has permitted, and more importantly, as you agreed to last night."

"Last night?"

"Yes," Sebastian said standing up he covered one eye with his gloved hand and suddenly the goings-on of the previous night seeped back into his brain. He jumped up running over to the mirror. One eye was just as it had always been, whereas the other…

"Sebastian you idiot!" Ciel cursed covering his eye. "Just how am I supposed to hide this from my parents! Couldn't you have put this cursed thing somewhere else!"

"I am afraid not bocchan," he said walking up behind him placing his hands on his shoulders taking his wrists forcing him to reveal his eye to the mirror. "The Faustian contract is the mark a demon places on his pray so that he may never lose track of it. It also wards off other demons from attacking pray that has already been claimed…"

"I'm a pig branded for slaughter then…" Ciel said softly more to himself than his servant.

"That's one way to think of it, but I would prefer to think of you as a delicious dessert that I'm still in the process of cooking," Sebastian said.

"…" Ciel sighed.

"Now then, let us not dwell on the inevitable, the here and now is before us. Might as well embrace it," Sebastian said handing the warm tea cup to him. "Your parents are expecting you downstairs bocchan… Do drink this quickly so that we may not be tardy when joining them."

"Unn," Ciel nodded sitting down taking the teacup from him. "But…how am I going to hide this! I mean…it's on my eye. They'll see it."

"I have already thought of that bocchan…" Sebastian said taking his hand leading him over to the window.

"Bocchan, if you would. Stand here," Sebastian said moving Ciel in front of the window, though taking care to make him stand specifically in a certain spot. "Do not move from that spot bocchan, not even a fraction of an inch…"

"But why?"

Sebastian smiled turning around to the armoire. "Not an inch bocchan…"

"…" Ciel glared at him. Not certain what was going on, he stood… still as Sebastian wanted. Then…

CRASH! The glass exploded shards flying into the room. Ciel gasped falling back onto the ground.

"BOCCHAN!" Sebastain yelled rushing to his side picking up a shard of glass and scratching him ever-so-quickly under the eye with the faustian contract, which instantly began to bleed. Sebastian (using his thumb) smeared the blood across his closed eyelid. Ciel clasped his hand to it.

"What are you—!"

The door burst open just as Sebastian picked Ciel up.

"Ciel!" his mother gasped rushing over to the bed as Sebastian laid him upon it.

"What happened!" His father demanded immediately.

"Seems the window shattered but what caused it I don't…" Sebastian began.

"Is he alright!" shouted Finnian rushing into the room holding in his right hand a gun.

"Ah, so you're the culprit," Sebatian said softly.

Ciel's father spun around looking furious, he grabbed the gun from Finnian's hand violently. "What are you doing with this!"

"Se…Sebastian told me to hunt some Quail for dinner tonight!" Finnian said.

"And you mistook the young master for a Quail?" Sebastian said only egging on Lord Phantomhive's anger.

"The bird flew right in front of the window! I'm sorry!" Finnian said.

"You!" the Lord said pointing at him. "You are not to touch another gun while a servant of this mansion! Ten lashes for your stupidity! We'll add another ten if he loses his sight!"

"My Lord, I'm sorry!" Finnian pleaded.

"Unn," Ciel noised so attention would revert back to him.

They all turned his mother took the hand not covering his eye. "Does it hurt baby?"

"No," Ciel said removing his hand but keeping his eye closed. All the people could see around him was the blood upon his eye. "It's fine father. There is no need to punish him. It was an accident after all…"

"…" Lord Phantomhive turned. "Come, we're going to the hospital. Maylene prepare the carriage."

"My Lord," Sebastian said butting in yet again. "I am an elite servant. Tending to the young master's eye is a simple matter for me."

"But protecting my son from getting shot wasn't?" he snapped.

"As for that, I am indeed sorry. It would seem I have become too overly confident in my abilities… It shall not happen again…" he said bowing to him.

"Fine tend to him…" Lord Phantomhive said. "Rachel let's leave him to it…"

Still looking quite upset, Lady Rachel kissed her son's forehead before following Lord Phantomhive from the room. The servants left as well…

Sebastian turned to him. "There," he said softly sitting on the bed beside him removing a cloth from his vest pocket and softly pressing it to his eye. "Now, it is settled…"

"Just how is it—"

"We shall tell your father your sight is gone, and you may wear this from now on…" with that said he pulled an eye-patch from his pocket.

"The bleeding has stopped, and the cut I made should heal completely within a day or two," he said reaching around him and tying the eye-patch to his eye. Ciel opened his eye behind the patch and gasped when he found he could still see as if the eye patch wasn't there. The only difference was that everything he saw from the eye with the Faustian contract had a tint of purple to it.

"Now listen bocchan and this is very important. You may call me to your side at any time so long as your eye is visible to the world. If it is covered I cannot hear you…" he said. "I urge you to call upon me for any reason at all."

"…I won't need it," Ciel said getting to his feet.

"Then shall we go inform your parents about your injury?"

"Unn," Ciel said nodding.


	4. A Demon Servant's First Day Part 2

Ciel went downstairs with Sebastian at his heels. When he emerged in the dining room his father and mother looked up, and Lady Rachel jumped from her seat entirely, running to her son's side. "How is it?" she asked placing a hand on the side of his face.

"…Fine," Ciel answered her pushing her hand away in an annoyed manner.

"My apologies Lord Phantomhive," Sebastian said bowing courteously. "It would seem Ciel has lost sight in that eye."

His mother let out a gasp clutching her hands over her mouth.

"Damn," Vincent sighed. "That may just compromise his value…"

"Sorry," Sebastian glared, his red eyes narrowing, he turned to him. "I didn't catch that…"

"Nothing, I was speaking to myself. Son, if you are well enough come and eat. We have church in a few hours…" he turned to Sebastian and added offhandedly, "Have you been baptized Sebastian?"

"No Sir," he said truthfully. "But your son could probably use some rest."

"Well, we shall have to get you baptized then…" he said ignoring his second comment. "I shall not employ a servant that has not been given over to God's name. I am quite surprised that her highness did not make such a thing mandatory…"

Sebastian said nothing to this as he was busy handing out their breakfast dishes which was a perfect display of a culinary masterpiece.

"That is a good idea, but…maybe we could do so next week. With Ciel's eye, perhaps he and Sebastian should remain—" his mother began, but one glare from his father cut her sentence short.

"I will not have Lord Trancy glaring at me, making snide comments that my son found himself too busy to attend church on the Lord's day," Lord Vincent sighing taking a bite of Sebastian's meal. "This is excellent."

"I am honored Lord," Sebastian said bowing.

"Well then, we'll have to get there early so we're not stuck in the balcony seats," Rachel said in a somewhat annoyed tone.

After breakfast Ciel and Sebastian went back up to his room so he could be dressed in the proper attire for church, and when Sebastian had finished dressing him, he had to suppress a laugh. The Child was wearing an altar boy uniform.

"What!" Ciel snapped.

Sebastian glared at him, "That outfit, it makes you look rather foolish."

"Tsk, of course it does…but more importantly…"

Sebastian turned following Ciel as he walked over to his desk grabbing the hat that goes with his outfit and putting it on his head. "You're a demon, correct?"

Sebastian placed his hand upon his chest, "Of course, as I said before I cannot lie to you…"

"Then, what happens when a demon comes in contact with holy water?"

Sebastian thought, "Holy water can burn us as lava burns humans…"

"Just what are you planning to do then? My parents are going to have you baptized today…" Ciel asked.

"I suppose I shall just have to find some way around it…" Sebastian said nonchalantly.

"…" Ciel glared. "Well…let's hope for your sake you can…"

"You still have no faith in me," Sebastian sighed softly, a soft smile spread across his face that would have made a grown woman swoon.

Ciel turned away looking slightly upset, "As of yet, you have given me no reason to trust you."

Sebastian's smile weakened as Ciel left the room.

 _We'll have to change that_ … Sebastian thought his eyes glowing…

* * *

No one actually wanted to attend Church. To sit for three hours listening to a preacher telling you all your sins and just how you should be living your life was not fun. In fact there were days it was believed the Priest himself didn't wish to be there. However to not attend was far worse than attending, as the nobles took the opportunity, of one's absence, to spread rumors about them or degrade their name. To ensure such atrocities didn't occur you had to attend. So within the hour the Trancy household, the Phantomhive household, the Middleford household, as well as others had arrived at church promptly. Sebastian (who had been instructed to steer the carriage held the door open for the Phantomhive family and assisted each of them from the carriage.

"Ciel! Ciel! C—" Elizabeth had been rushing in his direction but stopped at the sight of him. "Ciel…what happened…your eye…"

"It's nothing Lizzy," Ciel said softly. "Pay it no mind."

"But…what happened!" she fell silent the moment after. Knowing that to ask might upset Ciel's father.

An eruption of laughter met their ears, and they turned to see Alois who had just climbed down from his families' carriage. He pointed at Ciel, "Still in that baby outfit I see, look at you, you look like a toddler—"

He stopped when he came closer and noticed the eye patch on Ciel's eye. His exultant expression fell immediately, "Ciel what happened…"

"Nothing, just a mistake," Ciel snapped. He hated receiving too much attention.

Their parents had already formed their own little group off to the side, fervently discussing the church goers who arrived, and pointing out whatever would be relevant discussion. Their demon servants were expected to stand at the parent's side so this left the children a chance to talk alone.

"Ciel… Alois," Elizabeth said softly taking each of their sleeves in hand. "I have to tell you two something… can we talk away from everyone?"

They nodded quickly finding a place behind the stone church to discuss in private.

"What's wrong Lizzy?" Alois asked softly. "Is it your mother?"

"She didn't go overboard did she?" Ciel asked.

She told them, "Of course not." In truth, they didn't know the full extent of her mother's cruelty; in the same respect that she didn't know the full extent of theirs. It was a sore subject for each of them, so it wasn't the main subject of their few talks together. It wasn't about to be the subject of their discussions now…

"Listen, I…I think I did something bad…"

"Something bad?" Alois asked, and sighing he placed a hand on her shoulder. Her head perked up slightly at the touch and she stared into his eyes. "Listen Lizzy, don't listen to the Priests, masturbation is a healthy part of—"

Ciel grabbed the front of Alois' hood pulling it down so he couldn't see. Elizabeth's face had lit up like a candle with embarrassment.

"Never mind him Lizzy, what's wrong…" Ciel asked turning to her concerned, as Alois fixed his church robes until they were straight again.

"I…um… I sold my soul to a demon last night!" she gasped.

Ciel blinked, and Alois' smile grew. "You too!"

You too! He said those words as if they were talking about a common occurrence that literally anyone would have had occur, especially on night before church.

Ciel gaped, turning to face him.

"I did as well," he said.

"You did! Who?" Elizabeth asked, hoping he just wasn't being sarcastic. Alois motioned for her to follow and the three of them peeked around the corner of the building where Alois proceeded to point out a tall dark haired man with glasses. "That's Claude, my demon servant."

Elizabeth blinked, "That's her… My demon governess Paula." She pointed out the woman beside her mother with long brown hair.

"Hhmm…" Alois said staring. "She's hot."

Sighing Ciel pointed. "There the black haired man beside my father… That's Sebastian…my demon butler…"

Elizabeth gasped. "We all…all of us have demon servants!"

"What a coincidence," Alois indifferently throwing his arms behind his head.

"Coincidence my ass…" Ciel snapped. "I don't trust any of them…"

Alois sighed, "You don't trust anything to begin with."

"So, you two have funny glowing marks too?" she asked removing the ribbon around her neck, and showing them the contract symbol Paula had placed on her. Smiling Alois stuck out his tongue, and Ciel reached up pushing his eye patch up and showing the other two his eye.

"So that's what happened to your eye…"

"Children?"

Elizabeth gasped pulling her hood up over her head, due to their having been no time to retie the ribbon. Alois' tounge shot back in his mouth as quick as lighting, and Ciel played off replacing his eye patch by pretending to push his bangs aside. Then they looked up to find their Head Priests standing before them. "Don't you think you should be preparing to head inside?"

"Uh, yes…sorry!" Elizabeth gasped rushing around the corner back to her mother.

Laughing Alois followed, and Ciel made to head after them only to hear, "Wait just a moment Ciel…"

He stopped immediately…

"How have you been doing?" he asked walking over to him placing a hand on his shoulder, pinning him against the wall of the Church. "You're still obeying you father correct? And you still remember your training do you not?"

"…"

He reached out placing his hand on the side of his face.

(((FLASHBACK BEGINS)))

It had been the longest quietest carriage ride Ciel had ever known. Carriage rides with his parents were usually loud and fun with his father and him playing games one what they saw of the scenery passing by. Days when he was tired, he would put his head on his mother's lap and fall asleep as her gloved hand would stroke his hair. This ride however was different from any other…

It was quiet, with the same tense air Ciel usually allied with the death of a close relative. Had he known how close that thought was to the truth…

They pulled up outside the church he and his family had been attending for years only this time, the Priests and Nuns were lined up outside the front door holding candles leading the path up to the front door.

"Daddy?" Ciel asked softly.

"Come along Ciel," his father said climbing out opening the door.

His parents walked him up to the church doors where their Head Priest stood.

"I want him to be strong, unbreakable, the perfect successor to my legacy…" Lord Vincent said to the Priest.

"Consider it done…" he said bowing. "Come along Ciel."

Ciel hid behind his father's leg. This wasn't at all like a normal day of church…well it was night time for one, and they usually didn't attend church at night. "Daddy, it's scary in there… I don't want to go."

Lord Vincent looked down and placed his hand on Ciel's head ruffling up his hair. "If you do this, you shall be one step closer to being my perfect heir, and an undying servant to the Queen. Plus, Mommy and Daddy will be so proud of you…"

"…" Ciel looked down thinking as hard as a ten year old could. He looked up. "I will! I'll do a really good job Daddy!"

"Of course you will," he said pulling Ciel's hands away that clutched at his coat, and turned him to face the Priest.

"He's all yours," Lord Phantomhive said shoving him softly forward.

"You may return in four months," the Priest said softly. "I promise you won't recognize him when we're done…

Four months later Lord Vincent and Lady Rachel were called back to the church and taken down to the third floor basement where they met with the Priest in a small study. "I am happy to inform you his transformation is a complete success. We have reconstructed his entire way of thinking through training. He is as you wished…the perfect heir."

"Where is he?" Lord Vincent asked.

"Someone is bringing him along momentarily," the Priest said taking a sip of the tea that was set out on the coffee table before them. "Earl Grey, is to your liking Lord Phantomhive?"

He took a sip lowering his cup. "I could decide better with my son here."

"Of course someone should…" the sound of a door creaking open met their ears. "Ahh…here he is now. Ciel come in."

Escorted by a Priest Ciel, walked into the room wearing nothing but a pair of pants, and blank expression.

"Ciel my baby!" his mother gasped at his entrance though Lord Phantomhive held up a hand to silence her.

"What can he do?"

"He has been taught to dedicate his entire mind to a task allowing him to learn skills far faster than the average man. We have educated him to be well versed in politics, and business. Also, he is a human lie detector now, so it would be best to keep him at your side during business proceedings."

"And?"

The Priest smiled, getting up from his seat from across Lord Phantomhive he crossed the room to stand behind Ciel.

"He knows nothing but obedience to you, his father, as well as his Lord. To ensure he brings you only success, as well as a sharp mind," The Priest reached around tilting Ciel's head upwards so he was looking towards the sky, "we have trained his body to be the perfect offering for clients to spend a night with."

"I have no intention to whore out my son," Vincent Phantomhive said curtly.

"Of course you shouldn't. With what Ciel has learned he is far more valuable than any back alley whore," the priest said sticking his middle and index fingers in Ciel's mouth which he began to suck immediately. "He should only be handed over to your most prized associates, for you see he is just like a drug."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, how do you hook someone on a drug Lord Vincent?"

Lord Vincent knew the answer to that immediately, having major dealings in Lau's drug business and all, "You give them the first hit for free, and make them pay more and more for each hit after…"

"Exactly my Lord," the Priest said removing his hand, Ciel letting out a moan of the deepest longing…

"Now," the Priest said walking back over to sit before the Phantomhives. Lady Rachel looked horror struck. "The longer he spends with you the more he may fall into remission. So it is important to keep on top with him, and when he does something you disprove of to jump on it immediately by way of punishment. If you slack off too much he will defy the ideals learned here, and be of no use to you at all. Fortunately, should you find he has fallen too far you can always send him back to us..."

"For double what we paid the first time I'm sure," Lord Phantomhive said softly taking a sip of the tea.

"You know how this business works Lord," the Priest said softly bowing as a courtesy.

"Ciel," Lord Vincent said acknowledging his son directly for the first time.

Ciel turned towards him.

"No matter what, above all else you are to serve her majesty to the fullest of your abilities," he said, giving his son his first command.

Ciel immediately fell to one knee a hand crossing his chest, "Consider it done."

"Splendid," Lord Vincent said grabbing a Jacket from the bag on the floor by his feet and removing a shirt for Ciel to wear. He got up holding it out to Ciel who put his arms through one by one. As he turned Lady Rachel noticed the Church's symbol branded upon her son's back. She let out a shuddering gasp that none of the men in the room took notice of.

"Here you are then Ciel," Lord Vincent said. "You have earned the first half of your inheritance…"

With that Lord Vincent removed his ring placing it on Ciel's thumb as it was not small enough to fit on any other finger.

"Let us get going then," Lord Vincent said softly escorting his wife and his son from the room. Before they left he turned back to the Priests.

"By the way," Lord Phantomhive said before leaving. "The tea was excellent."

"I am honored you approve."

(((FLASHBACK ENDS)))

Ciel immediately slapped his hand away.

"Hhmm…" he said staring down. "I'll have to inform your father that it may be time for some retraining…"

"Excuse me?" said an elegant voice meeting their ears.

They turned to find Sebastian had just rounded the corner. His eyes glared from the Priest along his arm to where he had Ciel pinned by his shoulder. Swiftly, Sebastian placed his hand over his chest, "My Lord has requested his son come to his side immediately… Do forgive me…"

With that Sebastian grabbed Ciel picking him up spinning him around and whisking Ciel around the corner. "What are you doing you idiot!" Ciel snapped. "Put me down don't carry me like this!"

"Why not my Lord?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel glared, "It's embarrassing…"

"As you wish then," he said setting him on the ground. "Service is going to begin soon… You should join your parents…"

"What about you…" Ciel asked.

"Well I have to sit with the commoners and servants of course…"

"That's not what I mean, what are you going to do about the holy water?"

"As I said before, I shall figure out something…"

"..." Ciel glared. "Never mind, I don't trust you to do this correctly, I will do something about it…"

Sebastian's expression lightened with mild interest, "What?"

"Never mind I said!" Ciel snapped spinning around to walk back into the church. "Just don't do anything…"

He went inside taking a seat in the pew behind his parents. "Ciel where have you been?"

"Sorry," Ciel answered pulling out his bible, just as the Head Preacher walked in and began his rather long story which he tried to relate to their daily lives. Meanwhile the demons were in the back of the church putting on white robes.

"What should we do!" Paula asked Sebastian.

"You should have fooled them like I did," Claude said standing at the window.

"Just because you got the idiot Lord who would believe anything doesn't mean—"

"I will be doing nothing," Sebastian said softly looking down at his white robes.

"Sebastian, it will burn us!"

"It will not harm our human forms," Sebastian said softly. "Besides, my master told me to do nothing… So that is what I will do…"

"Well," Claude said turning, "as I have no reason to be back here, I'll take my leave… Enjoy burning," he said with a wave of his hand as he left.

They could hear the music from the songs they sang upstairs. The voices seemed to echo through the walls and float down to where they were just one floor below, and Paula shivered. She had never enjoyed the sounds of God's songs.

"I have to do something then…" Paula said. "I'll um…"

"Paula," Sebastian said smiling. "Consider this your first sacrifice to your soul…"

"Sebastian! I am one of the sexiest demons in hell I do not need that ruined!" she snapped.

"Next to Hannah you mean," Sebastian said softly.

"You Ass!" she snapped hating being compared to that wretch, and she made to hit him only to see the door open. She stopped immediately.

"Oh, are you being baptized too?" the woman asked. She had long brown hair and eyes, and appeared to be around sixteen. She walked in picking up one of the white robes, and shamelessly began to change right before them. "When did you to realize you wanted to give yourselves over to God?"

"…"

She turned, "Come on don't be shy. I realized it just the other day in London when Jack the Ripper almost took my life. By God's grace I escaped him, and knew my entire being was to be the Lords from that day on. I shall give myself over to him, and become a chaste nun from today onward."

Sebastian and Paula blinked at her.

She stared… "What?"

The twenty minutes of song had ended above them and the doors opened to reveal two nuns. "Come, it's time," they said.

Paula had a sinking feeling as if they were heading to an execution. No demon had ever been baptized before, and while they knew that holy water hurt them greatly, they had no clue what the effects the ceremony could have. Paula grabbed Sebastian's arm fearfully as they were lead from the room and up a staircase and up onto the stage behind the Head Priest. They could look out into the crowd now…

"Where is Elizabeth," Paula asked slightly fearfully. If she was going to do this she wanted Elizabeth's face to be the last thing she gazed upon before…

Sebastian was wondering the same thing… Ciel and Alois were gone too…

He looked up at the balcony above where Claude was sitting, with one flicker of his eyes to the corner, Sebastian glared in the direction of his eyes had pointed. He saw the three of them coming up from a staircase off to the side, and they quickly snuck back to their seats behind their parents. Sebastian tapped Paula pointing Elizabeth out to her, and her expression softened after gazing upon those curls.

JFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJ

The Priest had been spewing nonsense all the while, and finally he called the brown haired girl to his side.

"This young lady has given herself to God's name, and in her quest to be nearer to the Lord has requested to become a nun here at our chapel. This baptismal being just the first step in a long line of service to our Father," he said and two Priest carried out a large white basin filled with water, which she stepped into immediately. "Today I baptize you in the name of the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit."

He placed a cloth to her mouth and leaned her back into the water until it covered her completely. Then he pulled her out. Everyone applauded. She was smiling brightly and quickly thanked him before climbing out and going to sit with the commoners in the pews.

"Which one of you is next?" the Priest asked softly, and Sebastian stepped forward.

"Alright come forward my son," he said. "This is Sebastian Michaelis the newest servant in the House of Phantomhive. He is willing to have us share with him his walk down God's path. You may step into the water now…" the Priest said. Sebastian looked up. Ciel was seated his legs crossed, his arms folded a slight smirk on his face. He knew it was alright then… What Ciel and the others hand done he didn't know, but he knew they had done something… He stepped into the water and it felt like just that…water… It did not burn, it did not hurt in anyway. Smiling he put the other foot in. "Today I baptize you in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit."

He placed a cloth to Sebastian's face and leaned him back until the water had covered him completely, before bringing him back up. He climbed out to the sounds of applause and motioned to Paula that it was completely alright. She seemed happier then running up for her turn.

Sebastian walked back heading to the balconies where commoners and servants sat. As he walked by Ciel who sat at the end of his pew, he ever-so-lightly tapped his shoulder. After he passed Ciel turned his head glaring after him… He still didn't trust him…

Ciel looked up again when he heard, "Today I baptize you in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit." A cloth was placed to Paula's face and she was plunged into the water, before coming back up supposedly a new child of God…laughable…

They clapped and church service continued as normal…

When it concluded. Sebastian, and Paula changed back into their clothes and sat in the servant section for the remainder of the service. Then they went out to the carriages where their masters where waiting.

"Seems Lady Cornelia couldn't be bothered to attend service today," Ciel's mother was saying to Elizabeth's.

"Indeed, what a pity… our Lord must not be so important to her…"

"Ciel!"

Sebastian looked up at the call and saw Ciel's father who was standing beside the Head Priest had called his son to his side. Ciel walked over, and so did Sebastian.

"Yes I do believe it's time for—" the Head Priest stopped upon seeing Sebastian suddenly appear at Ciel's right side.

"It is alright," Lord Phantomhive said. "He is a trusted servant, you may speak freely in front of him…"

"Yes, well… It has been a few years and it would seem your son could do with some retraining. I can take him in today if you—"

"Not today, it is the beginning of the social season," is father said. "I cannot have my only son disappearing for four months right now. I'll contact you with the most appropriate time."

Ciel stood unmoving the entire time…

"Then we shall be in contact," the Head Priest said placing a hand on Ciel's shoulder. "Be good to your father then…"

With that he turned heading back to the church.

"Come along Sebastian," Lord Phantomhive said turning. "We have to return home."

Lord Phantomhive invited those of the house of Middleford, and the house of Trancy back to his manor for what he called, "Good times." They piled into their carriages and headed to the Phantomhive estate. Lord Phantomhive took the time apart from the others to interrogate his son for his father at least had noticed Ciel, Elizabeth, and Alois had disappeared during service…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been so busy lately. Gonna try really hard to get the rest of the chapters up soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I know some of you remember this story, and I hope you're excited to see it's return. If you're new to this story, then welcome. It's probably my darkest story. If you don't like stories like this I have others that are not as dark.


End file.
